A Collection of Battered Hearts and Minds
by just giddy
Summary: [written for arre][title possibly pending] i feel like JK didn't give us enough closure so i feel the need the tie up the loose ends concerning the lesser characters and maybe some more major ones further. rating for sad thoughts....?yeah,idk either
1. Percy

****

Well arre dear, here is your birthday gift. im gonna kinda gonna knick off ash's brilliant idea and try and post one everyday until i run out of people or relaise this is crap or hit like 15 or something. maybe. im not so sure yet.

now this first one is highly angsty and short but the rest should be a little bit more happy and longer. but for this one im sure nearly half of you are thinking along the same lines as me so the pitiful moments are worth it. :)

LOVE YOU MUCHLY

It was his fault. All his fault. No one could tell him otherwise. After all, he was standing right there. Right next to him. Hardly an arms length away, and it was he who lived and the other who died. His younger brother. His stupidly happy, stupidly brilliant, stupidly wonderful younger brother.

He should've protected him. He should've tried to cast the younger redhead out of harms way. Throw himself in the fray instead of the other. Then he could still be laughing. Still making others laugh and cry with too much mirth in their eyes. He, on the other hand, could only remember one laugh he had provoked, and it was the last of the better Weasley.

Percy Weasley, sitting on the edge of his bed, held his head in remorse, a week after the final stand at Hogwarts he had hardly eaten a thing, hardly spoken a word, hardly had crawled out of his room locked at the top floor of the burrow. Turning his horn-rimmed glasses askew, he shoved a thumb into the corner of his eye before dragging it below the bottom rim, removing another tear. With a wet scowl he turned to the window. Erol was flapping outside, thumping into the window with hopes of making his way in.

The lanky 20 year old stalked over and threw open the window, hissing a curse towards the old owl without any obvious reason besides the fact that his heart was deeply cut. He ripped open the envelope the owl offered, reading over the lines quickly before letting it fall to the ground.

He was sick of dry condolence letters.

There was no amount of 'I'm sorry's, no amount of 'thinking of you in your time of need's, no hug large enough, no letter long enough to make him feel any better.

Falling back onto his bed with a flop, he let out a whimper as his body heaved with more sobs.

All his fault. It was always his fault. All he did was cause more tears, more grief. Fred was his exact opposite. The better opposite. The only grief Fred made was directed towards those with authority. Those like his Head-boy of an older brother. People who the wizarding world could get on along fine without. Just look at the pain Percy had already caused.

He docked points every chance he got.

He looked to get people in trouble.

He walked out on his family.

Turned to a corrupt system.

Turned a blind eye on the truth.

Picked sides against his family.

Ignored them completely.

All to come back at the last second only to be spared instead of Fred. Instead of the twin who gave so much more than Percy ever could. Who made the morbid world a little brighter with dangerous fireworks that scared of administrators and evoked cheers.

Who was the essence of fun.

Who was easily liked by all.

Who would no doubt be greatly missed but never forgotten.

Percy wouldn't have been missed. He was the black sheep in his family. Easily. It should've been him. It shouldn't have been him who was spared.

Things would've been better that way…

So the third Weasley stayed up in his room. Crying and reliving a past better than his present. For anything could've been better than the present. The morbidly horrible present…

So basically im pissed off at percy. So basically the bottom line is I decided to make him suffer further because what you just read is basically my thoughts on the whole 'percy-living-instead-of-fred fiasco'.  
all in agreement lemme here a 'WHO-HA TUESDAYS!'….yeah, don't ask if you don't know. but make my day and say it anyway in a loverly review.

But the rest of these should be longer. Like I said, im just ticked at percy….

HAPPY SLIGHTLY BELATED BIRTHDAY GIRL!

PS. Did you know you have the same birthday as harry? Yeah, im a geek, I know. Omg damn it, harry should've been the first one….ok, im totally done now.

Lots o love!

* * *

so almost completely ignore that whole authors note. especially about the part of her birthday because it was a total flase alarm. her birthday was in may and someone lied to me and told me it was july 31st...whatever. this still goes out to arre---just cause she great like that. 

the percy thoughts are still valid though...

more lots o love!


	2. Arthur

**well i know ive broken the one-a-day rule but my work peoples have been a pain of late and yeah, i have less time than i thought i would. sorry. but i shall update as much as i can**

Arthur Weasley sat at his kitchen table, reading the newspaper a month after the final stand at Hogwarts, sipping coffee in a rather pleasant manner with the morning's mail opened and placed near by. Most would find this odd or extraordinary. Parents don't normally get over their children's death and sip coffee pleasantly all that easily. But Arthur Weasley knew his son.

Fred would've only wanted a few tears and lots of laughs. Anyone could've told you that.

And it was a pleasant morning after all. Fred's will finally found his way into his father's hands. Although a few tears had spilt into his coffee, the older ginger couldn't help but laugh by the time the familiar handwriting finished.

Taking another sip of coffee, he cast the particular letter an approving smile.

'Ello my lovely poppets.

If you're reading this its safe to assume I'm as good as dead as dead comes. I hope you all had a good cry for about five minutes. Any longer than that would be pathetic on your parts. Honestly. Though if you're now reliving fond memories of me-having a good laugh-that I wouldn't mind. After all I was quite the funny guy.

But enough of me. After all I am dead as a doornail so you all better be doing well--living on in my wonderful memory and all.

Pass that on to everyone on Dad cause I know you'll be getting this before everyone else. So as the first read-ee you'll be glad to know I'm leaving you a hell of a lot of money. And when I say hell of a lot I mean half of my share of the store's profits that's already in the bank and from now on. You better retire a gagillionaire. And don't worry about the figures, George and I already figured them out. That bastard better have lived through this blasted war if I haven't.

Speaking of which make sure all those letters Spell-o-taped to the back of the picture hanging in my old room---the one of us in Egypt--get sent out to the rightful people. I'm sorry pops but yours is going to be a tad shorter than the rest because you get this lovely piece of parchment as well.

Fair is fair.

But as I am dead I can no longer enforce this principle that has plagued me since my birth. You know what I mean, everything George gets, I get, every punishment embellished on me George has to bear through as well. Though I hope I got the hard end of this war and the lucky guy got off scot free, no ends attached.

But yes, enough of my side tracking.

Make sure someone names a kid after me. Make sure it's George's. make sure Bill or Percy or Charlie (god forbid either of the latter ever settle down) don't snatch it from my devilishly-charming carbon copy.

And don't let George fall into to much of a depression. A few days moping around and mood swinging like a PMSing woman--that's it tops.

And have Charlie keep an eye out on Katie for me. You know how she gets, all moody. Though she'll probably be the only one who doesn't cry every two seconds. The girl has always been too stubborn. And the two of them have been meant for each other since he found her lost and alone in Blourish and Blotts when she was seven. Let's be truthful here. But don't let him take advantage of her. And the other way around as well. Katie can be very sly at times. Tell him to watch out for that coy smile of hers-it'll get him everytime. He'll say I told him that in my letter but let him know redundancy is the key to education of which I have tactfully avoided all these years.

And Harry. Watch that boy with my sister you know. I don't care if he is The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Man-Who-Ended-It-All or whatever people praise him as these days---he's a martyr through and through and self sacrifice is never easy for the ones left behind. He'll do it everytime. I swear it.

I'm not to worried about Bill and Fleur. They're wedding went as well as their marriage probably will. Have Fleur hook George-io with one of her veela cousins if he sobs too much its debatable if he's a woman or not---that'll give him back his balls.

Sorry dad but it's true.

Don't let Charlie run away to Romania. Remember Katie'll need him.

Don't let mom break any plates over me--there was enough of that when Percy walked out.

And speaking of that one…make sure he gets my letter. Even if he sends it back I want you to personally hand deliver it if you have too. Sorry but it's just something that needs to be done.

Make sure Ron finally gets himself a real girlfriend lest people start thinking his a flit.

Don't let Ginny hex too many people. It won't be conducive for the wizarding population.

I know this is just the drabblings of a dead man. And you're probably all wondering where the rest of my money's going and all my other crap. But that's all for another time. That letter will be on it's way soon as I assume the blasted ministry is still holding my stuff for as long as they can. Though I can't blame them for wanting some Fredrick-memorabilia. I should be famous by now.

That's enough for now mainly because I can't remember writing more words in one sitting.

Hope you're well Dad.

Fredrick Weasley the Great.

_The Great indeed_, the older man thought with a grin, taking another sip of coffee and starting the daily crossword puzzle in the paper.

Mmmm, don't ask. i know I said I was going to go in some order but….idk. I felt the need for fred to have his say even if half of it was ridiculous. Maybe ill bring up some of the other letters.

And I know its short but I feel like Arthur would be the most compiled out of all of them. And yeah, idk……so yeah, you tell me.

The rest'll be better. I promise.

Lots o love

I think mickey g's coming up soon :D


	3. Winky

It was beautiful. Easily the best gift her large eyes had ever seen.

Sitting in the kitchens of Hogwarts Winky felt three wet drops slide down her face as she gave the socks in her hands a small smile. Her socks. Her last gift from Dobby. The only thing he left for anyone in the world. A pair of woolen socks.

They were mismatched of course. One was scarlet with gold stripes and the other had snitches, quaffles and brooms stitched on it. They were naturally his old favorite.

Sitting on the small stool, she thought about slipping them on her own feet. Her toes were about to duck into the small solace but she hesitated and then quickly put her foot back down. She couldn't possibly.

So she carefully folded them up and placed them in the only pocket of her apron before scuttling back to her position next to the large fireplace, stirring a bubbling cauldron of beef stew.

The familiar scent filled her tomato-shaped nose, pulling her long eyelashes down over her big brown eyes. Tears filled the fine hairs as everything in the kitchen directed her thoughts towards Dobby.

The bubbling of the soup sounded like him apparating back to her a thousand times over and over again.

The cackling fire sounded like his laugh trying to cheer her up.

The sound of clacking pots and pans reminded her of how he would trip over his many garbs, sending nearly everything crashing.

A hand finding it's way on her shaking shoulder sent her sobs into full convulsions. Turning into the other house elf she heaved deeper, soaking their pillowcase apron.

"You ok Winky?" Delilah asked, her ski slope nose settled underneath her sympathetic, large green eyes. The other house elf held her at a small arms length as Winky nodded, only to fall into heavy sobs once again.

"I need some butterbeer…" she trailed off in her squeaky voice.

"Oh I don't think so," Delilah said, putting her long hands on her slender hips, her usually mellifluous voice now stern. "You're not going to drink yourself perpetually drunk again. What good would that do?"

Winky hiccupped, collapsing on the ground and crossing her legs, "Help me forget?" she offered, pushing her thin dark hair away from her face.

"Oh Wink," the other elf said, sinking to her own knees, "But Dobby wouldn't want you to forget. If you forget him he's really gone."

Another hiccup. "What do you mean 'Lilah?"

"Why would you ever want to forget about Dobby?"

"But I don't!" Winky protested, her eyes wide in fright that such a thing could even be suggested.

"So then don't go getting yourself drunk Wink," Delilah said pleasantly, pulling the socks out of Winky's pocket. Standing up she placed one on each of Winky's large ears. "I don't think Dobby would be very happy about it. Afterall he did give you those lovely socks."

She offered a hand a Winky took it gratefully. She looked up quizzically at the socks on her ears, "You know their supposed to go on your feet? To keep them warm?"

"Oh, that's what socks do?" Delilah cocked her head to the side, looking up at the newly donned ears. "Hmm, well wouldn't they get all dirty, scuttling across the floor?"

Winky furrowed her brow, about to protest but then decided the chocolate brown haired elf had a point. So instead of finding her way into the pantry where butter beers were stored sky high, drinking herself senselessly drunk, sobbing away, rotting somewhere in an abandoned corner she lifted her hands and fondly rubbed the socks on her ears as she followed the other back towards the bubbling beef stew.

Giving the shaky co-worker one last lingering hand-hand-on-the-shoulder, Delilah walked off with a small smile forming on her mouth.

Granted, it would take sometime for Winky to learn to control herself from sprinting towards the butterbeer, but no doubt she would be there to pull the small one back. And soon, soon enough, Winky would learn to smile once again at everything in the vast kitchens that reminded her of the brave house elf with tennis ball eyes and a pencil nose that saved them all.

Ok, so I obviously totally lied when I said mickey g's chap was up next…..as you can tell. I think im going to save her for a while :3. Sorry. But winky needed some love as well.

And Delilah

But that's another story…

ANYWAY. I needed a break from writing fred-centric ones--they were making me too unsoundly upset. So Yeah. I know this one is short again. I promise sooner or later there'll be a longer on……so sorry again. My bad.

Lots o love!


	4. Alicia

The raven haired girl was simply not used to being a rock. She was just above average in height and her friends didn't call her 'twiggy' for no reason. All characteristics that juxtly apposed those of a rock.

Rocks were small to the ground, hard, heavy, and not all that buoyant. Alicia Spinnet was not.

She stood outside the closed practical joke shop, looking up at the neon sign--dull for months now--and bit her lip. Though the flier plastered on the door clearly read 'Closed Due To Obvious Reasons. Be Back In A Spell', the dark eyed girl knew full well her very fond George Weasley was inside. And if she knew her fiancée as well as she knew she did, no doubt he was debating whether or not to let a whole set of chattering teeth gnaw off his other ear.

But once again, she was no boulder, really a stepping stone if anything, and twirled the silver band on her finger. Of course she wanted to comfort him, make everything seem right in the world again, but she had never been good at such things.

In school she had always been a watchful observer; calling couples a month in advance, seeing Klutzy Katie trip over things five strides before hand, knowing the gossip pulling at Angelina's lips as the dark girl nearly bounded over. Then the best comfort she knew how to give was a condoling smile and a sympathetic shoulder. Nothing like Angelina's upspring words, echoing off the walls of their dormitory when Katie had Oliver-Issues. Nothing like Katie's forceful hugs that were claimed to squeeze everything bad back out into the world and away from the hugees.

Granted, back then she was simply a schoolgirl. 17 at the oldest. But now she was nearing a ripe 20 and was still no good at being a rock. But then again give her some slack, for after her Hogwarts schooling she went into Healer training and now held a very respectable spot in St. Mungos. Day in and day out she repeated the same lines to worried family members; 'we are doing our absolute best of which hardly falters'. Same lines. Same dry lines.

Yeah, spew that out to George. Wave a healing charm over his head and recite. Maybe a soothing potion of some sort. That'll do the trick.

She scoffed as she bounced on the balls of her feet. An anxious Alicia could be a very strange sight. She rocked, bounced, bite her lip, twisted her hair, her large eyes darted, her perfect teeth bit her bottom lip, her eyebrows dipped up, she looked around again--looking for maybe Katie or Angelina to give her a good push inside.

No such luck.

She took in a deep breath, pushing questions of self doubt to the back of her mind. She wasn't the one who needed a hug, who needed consoling, who needed reassurance. She had to be a rock. Steady in a sea of torment that was engulfing the redhead she loved so dearly.

Giving the ring around her finger one last spin, she reset her slim shoulders strong, pushed a lock of black-silk hair out of her face, and strode through the door despite the fliers proclamation.

"George?" she asked timidly, the bell ringing delicately behind her as the door shut. She paraded through the empty front of the shop and made her way into the back office, both chairs empty she moved on towards the storage room.

There she found him as she predicted, looking blankly into a box of Chattery Teeth, sitting on an empty crate. His scruffy red hair looking dim and limp, falling in front of his gorgeous, freckled face.

She didn't repeat his name, didn't utter any sound as she padded over, pushed the box of products away and kneeled in it's old place. Resting on her feet, she ducked and craned her head, trying to catch sight of his deep brown eyes. Through his hair she couldn't find them and pushed her hand through the thick tresses back past his temple. She grimaced as his flinched as her hand made it's way towards the void hole previously unseen under the red camouflage.

She took one of his hands, lifelessly hanging from the elbow rested on his knee, still searching for his eyes. Getting no such luck, her other elegant hand ducked under his strong chin and dared him to look at her. First her continued to stare at his dragon hide boots--thinking what a stupid purchase they had been in the end--but finally relented to the woman kneeling in front of him.

Her dark eyes seemed to be the only one of late that didn't sear through him. The only ones that didn't flash at the mistake of seeing his twin instead. The only ones that could look at his with a strong, gentle love. Love only for him. Not for any other look-alike twin past gone. Only him.

And with that he found not one rock, but two. And they were all his.

**'ello my poppets--hahaha, um yeah. Go Alicia.  
So I know this whole story goes out to arre but I wanted to give a shout out to ash with this one for her exquisite opinion and forever helpful hand. THANKS GIRLIE**

**Hahaha**

**Lots o love!**


	5. Pigwindeon

The small tuft of gray feathers hopped across the desk within the oven-room. His head cocked around the room, glancing here and there for a familiar face. There was the red-headed boy who always waved him away, sitting in the chair across the bed from a dark haired boy. That one had always been nice enough to him and always brought something nice for him. So with a flutter of wings, he flew over there more like a hummingbird than an owl.

He landed squarely on the spectacled-boy's shoulder and pulled on a lock of dark hair. The boy fished in his pocket and retrieved an owl treat, holding it up to the gray puffball on his shoulder. Pigwindeon ignored it. Instead he pulled on a lock of hair again. Harry held up the treat once again, but when it was ignore again, he balanced it precariously on his shoulder neck to the blind bird. Pig pushed it off defiantly, looking for his larger, white-feathered friend instead.

When the redhead made a start for him, lunging to wave him away, Pig flew away without further encouragement. He fluttered out of the orange room and down the stairs of the Burrow. The plump older witch was at the sink, conducting the sponge to clean the spoons while yelling at one of the older redheads. Something about a haircut and scissors.

Finding the fight boring and dull, as it had been going on for the past few days, the gray mass made his way into the den. He settled on the back of the worn couch, looking over a shoulder donning long ginger hair, his bright eyes peering at the chess board beyond. Ginny was playing George (the gray ball caught on to the 'holey' jokes and was now proud to say he could distinguish the carbon copies) and crushing him mightily. Pig twisted his head a near 180 degrees to the window behind him. Out in the garden Fred and Bill were dueling tables and there was no snowy owl watching with disdain.

He flew over to the sill, peering out just to be sure Hedwig was, in fact, not there. If owls could form facial expressions, his would be one of confusion. It was the middle of the day and the little owl knew the white one didn't go out to eat until later. So where was she?

It was frankly quite upsetting and he let out a painful screech.

"Pig!" George cried at his outburst, "Will you shut it?" When he did the exact opposite Ginny sashayed over and scooped the small fowl in her elegant arms.

"Don't listen to George," she whispered softly, "He just misses his ear. It's the closest thing to death he's really gotten. He doesn't understand that you and Hedwig were peas in a pod. And it doesn't help that the wedding's soon," she added, "everyone's all riled up about that." She brought him back to her game of chess, sitting him in her lap as she continued to whoop George's ass.

If owls could form facial expressions, his would be one of grief.

Hours later, while the moon had just reached it's peak in the summer sky, Pigwindeon scuttled in the raven-haired boy's room. He tucked himself under the teenager's chin, shaking his graft tuft of a body, and settled into sleep, satisfied that at least something about the air smelled of Hedwig.

Omgomgomgomgomgomg I knowiknowiknowiknow, I havent been sighted for like AGES. Anyway I got grounded and now schools started up again. And yeah….senior year…a boo-yah. But yeah, im so so so so so so so so so sorry.

Please forgive me via review:


	6. Angelina and Lee

Lee Jordan prowled his flat. Stepping quietly he hushed his hair to do the same, quitting the swishing sound it had a tendency to make. He moved with awkward motions, bent over and legs splayed at odd angles so his jeans wouldn't make a swishing noise as well. He could've been a mouse, he mentally patted himself on the back.

Turning the corner from the hall to the den, there was no way the dark skinned woman on the couch could've heard him before he rushed over towards her. With a bright smile, a small roar, and a leap over the coffee table, he belly flopped on top of her like a pro.

"LEE JORDAN!"

"Angelina-Joelina," Lee murmured happily into her neck, his arms now clamped around her and ignoring the fact the corner of the book she had been reading was now digging mercilessly into his side, "I missed you."

"You went to the bathroom." The 20 year old said stated matter-of-factly.

"For a full 3.65 minutes."

"Oh woe oh woe," she said with a small laugh, squeezing her book out from beneath them--the opposite corner had been hitting her side effectively as well.

Lee opened his mouth to retort back but quickly closed it again and settled with nuzzling back into the crook of her neck. Angelina never fully got over the last stand at Hogwarts. It had racked everyone deeply, without a doubt, and the late tremors pained everyone. But Angelina….Angelina had always been a different story if you asked Lee. Or not--he would tell you anyway.

The dark girl's most prominent characteristic was her pride. Lee could say he was a Griffindor with full conviction, but when Angelina proclaimed it; it was like she fucking roared. No one doubted it.

And as a full-blood lion, Angelina still would not claim defeat in the light of victory. Together the unsteady couple, along with many others, lost the same redhead. The same one who cooed at tarantulas, smirked at the thought of a good prank, and cackled as his beater's bat connected with a well directed bludger.

You never really get over things like that, but Lee considered Angelina one of the lucky. She lost a good friend without a doubt. But her family; her parents, her brother, all were safe. Sitting at home and sipping tea at the moment. But the loss of Fred had racked her all the same. After all, they had gone out for a tad and even after had held a deep friendship.

Lee smirked slightly as he thought of how Fred would barge into their dorm, all agitated because he had sat through one of Ange's hour long rants of--namely--Lee. Fred almost hated him for that.

But then they would go sneak some butterbeers, Lee getting the redhead more tipsy than preferred and racked him with questions of Ange, and then everything was hunky dory.

"Hey River?"

"Hmm?" he murmured into her dark skin, quite content. "Que pasa?"

"Excuse me."

"It's French my dear."

Angelina laughed good heartedly, enjoying the feel of his breath, the steady rhythm it played against her. Nearly bliss.

"So Lee…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," she murmured as their tabby cat pounced onto the couch in the spot near her shoulder.

"What ever for?" he asked as they both started to fondly pet the tabby. Lee rubbing a knuckle behind it's ear and Angelina schooling her fingers to dance across it's ginger back.

"For not floating away."

He thought about scoffing at her pun of his Potterwatch name, but refrained. Instead he left a kiss behind her ear which she hummed a contented response to, while the tabby purred not unlike the dark skinned witch.

**guess who snuck back on fanfic...**

**hey guys. yeah, im sorry, but you may have or may not have known that i have been grounded since the middle of august. so yeah, my internet stuff has been limited. now youre all probably thinking thats a hell of a long time and i mustve done something terribly wrong. well its not that case, my parents dont ground me for a certain length of time, its a touch an go basis so i havent been back on here because i didnt want to accidentally go back on too soon and get into more trouble? you follow? k cool, hope you can forgive me and review!**

**but also be warned that college applications are stressing me to the max so i wont be able to be on as i used to until the volleyball season is completely over and college apps are in. but guys--dont go to college, its not worth the application stressness. hahaha**

**lots o love!**


	7. Katie

19 year old Katie Bell tripped five times going up the crickety stairs of the Burrow. She stubbed her toe three times, banged her knee twice and got a splinter in her left hand. But she didn't really notice. And she tried to ignore the fact that a certain redhead had made her vision so blurry, raising the tears all on his own. Well not completely on the own. The war had broken her but he had devastated her.

With one last resounding sniffle, she glared around the bed room her feet had shuffled her to before flopping on the bed and sobbing heaves into the pillow.

_"So you're going back to the reserve," Katie said softly, drumming her fingers against her tea as he made his own. _

_"Well, yeah," Charlie shrugged his shoulders as he sat across from her at the Burrow kitchen. "I can't stay here forever Baby Bell. You know that."_

_She was still 18 then, three months until her birthday would pass. Three months until she would spend her first birthday without the flaming redhead which had light her life since before they could walk. _

_"Are you going to be back by March?" she asked helplessly as she glanced out the window towards the cold January weather. Towards a brand new year she simply did not want to face. _

_"I don't know," he sighed, unable the mask the irritation in his voice. _

_"Charlie?"_

_"What is it?"_

_She caught the steely look in his deep blue eyes and downcasted hers towards her tea. At first she was grateful they were blue rather than the brown that, now missing, left a void. She thanked Merlin's spotted socks that there was atleast one quality that separated him from his younger brother, one trait that he received from his mother rather than his father. _

_"What is it Katie?"_

_She caught sound of her name. Her name. Not his nickname for her. Not a term of endearment he had used since she realized how annoying it was. Katie and not Baby Bell._

_"Nothing Charlie," she utter as coldly as her tea was getting. "You tell me if I'm wrong."_

_"You can be so selfish," he muttered, pushing his chair away with a resounding screech. He left the kitchen, throwing his own cup of tea in the sink where it broke. _

_"Oh I'm selfish?" she cried, running towards the sink with her wand out. "What about you?"_

_"What about me?" he rebounded back, returning once again with his brow furrowed deeply. "What about you? Do you expect me to stay here until I grow gray? I'm 24 Katie and I'm not going to rot here. I'm not going to let the war stop me after it's ended."_

_"Do you even realize what has ended? Do you realize Fred will never make it to be 24?" he voice cracked with the mention of his name. "Do you realize that maybe something other than a dragon just might need you to hang around for a bit?"_

_"It's been six months Katie!"_

_"And how many more do think I'm going to be without him? Oh, that's right," she added lightly, "Only until I die."_

_He looked at her with something that could've been remorse, "Katie, that's not-"_

_"-Funny?" she finished enraged. "You know what else is bloody funny?" she questioned, nearly spitting as she stepped closer to him with a finger pointed at his chest, "That you always run off! That you always can offer an owl because that alone doesn't force you face things! Send a parchment and be done with it. When Percy left you went back early. When the war picked up you always found a way to be stationed as far away as possible. Now with Fred gone and when I need you more than ever, you go back to some dragons. Dragons! But go. Go. End your misery Charles Theodore Weasley, if hanging around is just too hard for a coward like you!"_

_"So I'm the coward," he said quietly, nodding almost unnoticeably it was such a subtle action. "Well if that's how it is I hope you enjoy all of your birthdays .And all of your holidays," he made his way out again, "don't expect parchment anymore."_

_As he went up the stairs, no doubt towards the seclusion of his room, she scrunched up her nose and strode out the backdoor, letting it slam resolutely behind her. _

_He left two days later in the dead of night, leaving only a note to his mother so she wouldn't fret. _

She hadn't seen him since. And like he promised hadn't sent her the smallest scrape of parchment. It cut her deeper than she could've thought possible. Charlie had long been there for her, more than her own older brother, and she would've never dreamed that he would've gone to such lengths to hurt her. Although she testified that his letters were never enough, she would've given her left arm for one now.

Choking back another onslaught of tears, she pulled her face out of his pillow and sat against the wall on Charlie's bed. She fumbled into her pocket and pulled out an old, faded letter and a still unopened letter.

Uncrinkling the first, she spread it out on her knee

_**Happy March Baby Bell**_

_**Yes, I know, you're 16**__**th**__** birthdays coming soon and I promise I'll send it on time this year. That and I'll make sure I don't send Errol with it so it'll be sure to get to you on time and mum won't have a right fit over the long journey. Just wanted to let you know I was thinking of you – Diana, the welsh green, let out a mighty burp this morning and I thought It was not unlike you. **_

_**Cheerio love**_

_**Charlie **_

It was stupid and utterly him.

She dug the butt of her palm into her eye, wiping away remaining tears as she passed the envelope from one hand to the other and back again. It had remained on her person for the last month but she was unable to bring herself to open it. For her name was scribbled in handwriting she knew far to well.

She needed the quiller at the moment desperately, however, and finally scourged up the rest of her respect and ripped open the top, beginning to read the letter Fred had constructed for her.

**Katie Kate, my lovely lovely Katie Kates Kate. **

**How are you, love? Doing well I hope, because you desperately need this letter if it -unfortunately - comes into your possession. **

**I know over the years I've asked a lot of you. Asked you to help pull of pranks and in consequence practically ask you to accompany me to detention. Asked you to sexually tease our Scottish captain into holding less practices. Asked you to set me up with Angelina. Asked you to make sure she says yes. Asked you to help get George face the facts that he and Alicia are, in fact, meant to live and die old together. **

**You get the picture. **

**And you've always been happily, perhaps a tad reluctantly, to oblige. **

**But I'm afraid I have to ask three more small favors of you. **

**One I believe is obvious: help Alicia with George. The girl is stronger than she looks, both emotionally and physically (remember that one time she practically carried me back when we got completely drunk that time we snuck out to Hogsmeade?) but she's going to need you. George is going to need you. When George gets all depressed Alicia will be able to handle it for a while, but she's going to need you to keep supporting her while she supports him. They'll both listen to you. **

**Second: I need you to keep living. Knowing you you've spent most of your time either sulking or getting irrationally mad. You're not pretty when you're mad Katie Kates. Be happy for me. Name a kid after me if you must but don't stop living life because I have. I do not deserve that guilt on my undeniably broad and macho-man shoulders. I love you and only want you to find the best and that's not in watered-down tear-tea or depressing novels. You were a light in my life – near the magnitude of a sun - and I won't have it snubbed out simply because I left. You're too good for that Kates. **

**Third, and lastly to which I'm not going to give any explanation to: forgive Charlie. **

**I know, vague and mysterious yet I have a feeling it'll be fitting. **

**I realize these seemingly favors could soon turn into a burden. But I'm one of the few who was ever to kick your stubborn tendencies to the sidelines for a bit. I had to kick you into gear. But I only do it because I love you. **

**Yes, that's right, despite the fact that I have long been dipping your pony tail into ink while you weren't looking, I love you. I really consider myself lucky, how many people can say without a shadow of a doubt that they've loved someone until the day they die. I've known you since you were born Kates and there wasn't one day where I wasn't sure. **

**So that's why I need you to do these last favors for me. **

**Whistfully hoping you'll comply to the above instructions,**

**Fredrick Weasley the Great who was here and undeniably changed everything, though perhaps for the worst at times with no regrets. **

**PS. How dare you think that I would ever leave you. **

Katie gave the letter a teary smile before falling back into uncontrollable sobs and an unbreakable oath to answer Fred's last wishes for her.

* * *

**i know, fred's still killing me. but yeah, good news is i officially have more time than before to put forth writings for you guys!! yay! that is, if youll still have me after my long absemnce...please? answer my prayers and review :D**

**lots o love!**


	8. Andromeda

**omg i know! two chapters in two days! im on a freaking role. but this means you have to review for both chapters or i will hit you with a verbal onslaught. yeah, yeah i will. dont test me. **

It was the third newest week of the new year in the new wizarding world, finally no longer ravaged by war. Yet it was not peaceful. It was pulled tense, ready to spring into a new oblivion at any given moment. The battle had moved out of their backyards and found a new home into their hearts.

Molly Weasley subtly wiped another tear from the corner of her eye as she oversaw the potatoes being sliced. Andromeda saw. She recognized the same motion, the lift of the hand, the echo of a rubbing jerk, the slow drop of the arm back to the side, she saw Molly echo her own habits.

The war was still present. You were still discreet because you didn't want to cause any harm. You tried to hide in a brave manner. You tried to stay alive. You prayed that you wouldn't be the only one who would make it out alive. The war was sitting in the kitchen with the two older women and the infant who's fine hair kept changing from brown to blue to blonde, even during his afternoon nap. The war made them discreet. It had them hide their pain to suppress their families'. It had them hide their fears and dark thoughts to stay brave for everyone else. It made them pray that they would find the same bravery that they pretended to have.

Andromeda pulled Teddy closer to her chest, rubbing her delicate nose on the top of his head. There it was. Teddy didn't smell like babies. He smelt like his mom. Her daughter. The blonde brows on her once creaseless forehead knit together, her blue eyes squeezed shut and her lip trembled as a tear rolled onto her grandson's head.

Teddy started to squirm, his arms twisting and his legs giving out feeble kicks.

"Oh baby," Andromeda started, her coo turning into a sob, "It's ok, it's ok, gramma's here. Right here, sshh…"

Molly turned and saw tears running down her face, "I'll put the tea on," she said softly and Andromeda smiled thankfully as a new wave of tears found it's way into Teddy's delicate hairline, her thinning arms holding him tighter.

"He's beautiful, you know," Molly said, holding out a mug of tea to her friend.

Andromeda's face was stained when she looked up, her eyes red-rimmed, her bony shoulders still heaving, "Yes," she sniffled, her fingers clasping around the porcelain reminding Molly of a small bird, "He is."

"He looks like you," the graying ginger offered, sitting next to her at the table which evoked a laugh from Andromeda.

"He looks like everyone!" she cried, having one final sniffle and smiling at her grandson fondly. "He gets that from his mom you know," she said with a jocularly pointed look towards Molly. "She gave him that."

"Why naturally," Molly smiled, sipping her tea almost peacefully for the moment.

The gifts the war left were moments of peace. Moments of complete gratitude where the two women could find the bravery to carry them through the day. Carry them on. Carry their fears and dark thoughts into a corner of their mind. Even if only for a moment. They lived off of such moments and they lived for their family. They didn't need to find the bravery they pretended to parade in. It was never lost.

**ok, i know, its short. but i cant say i know much about andromeda except that she married tonks' dad/muggle born dude. and that she would most likely be sad that tonks died. yeah. im a flipping genius. so yeah, if you could review and make me feel better about my apparent ignorance that would be great. and if you havent reviewed to katie's chapter could you do that too and make me feel better about fred? that'd just be awesome/i will deliver a verbal onslaught. it wont be pretty. hahaha--but i am dead serious here. now go on, go on! review like good littel readers and i'll promise to stop rambling :**

**lots o love!**


	9. Denis

**OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAP! AHAHAHAHAHA  
****so 100HPobsessed this chapter is completely and utterly for you as well as my apologies for sending it out to you so much later than i planned**

A light had always been coupled with the thought of Colin Creevey. As well as mousy characteristics and sudden appearances and always an "All right, Harry?" Like hearing any response from the raven haired boy was such a privilege. But yes, a bright, flashing, head ache inducing light had always haloed his appearance.

Annoying at times? Perhaps, but always consistent in the very least.

And the school's secret keeper.

No, he wasn't the key element in any complex charm. That was, unless, you saw the thread that held all of the student's at Hogwarts together under one name, and had it captured on film.

Denis stood in front of the teetering house. Not unlike his brother in appearance, he looked up to the highest window with large blue orbs, a cardboard box weighing in his hands. He pulled his eyes back down, cast a glance to either side of his meek frame, it had become a force of habit, before shuffling to the front door. He had to balance the heavy box on his hip for a moment to knock on the door, snuggled in the gingerbread porch with its paint peeling.

The door wasn't opened by a red head, instead a blonde whose image was scattered in so many of his brother's photos.

"Katie," he said somewhat surprised, knowing her name despite their 5 year age gap. "You're here?"

"I'm always here," she tried to manage with a smile, but failed rather miserably. "oh, lemme help you, hu?" she said, not waiting for response before taking hold of box in his hands and leading him into the kitchen.

"Is Ginny here?" the small Creevey boy asked, his brown eyes, the only trait that differed from his deceased brother, looking around expectantly for the familiar flaming red hair.

The blonde witch shook her head, "No, she's with Harry in the village," she said, placing the box on the table. "Something for her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just didn't know who else to give it to," he said with a lingering look at the said box. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," the witch said, putting some water on the stove with a flick of her wand before sitting down, "I'm always here these days."

"You said that already."

"Oh, well I suppose I have, but there's not much to say after that," she looked up at him, "sit down will you?" he complied. "So Creevey, what are you up to these days?"

"Well, trying to finish school-"

"-That's right!" she interjected with a smile, "I forgot you were still there. You're a fourth year now, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah, on winter break now, things are ok up there."

The kettle shrieked loudly at that moment and Katie strode across the room easily and poured two mugs full, adding cream and sugar to his at his liking. "How's the Quidditch team?"

"Lousy."

"Slytherin's?"

"Even worse."

She smiled a wicked smile, "perfect."

"Anyway," the teenage boy went on, "I wasn't sure of whom to bring these to; I thought here would be the best place."

"What are 'these' anyway?" she asked more to herself than the small wizard as with another flick the box was pried open.

There she found it filled to the brim with leather bound albums and scattered pictures that had freed themselves from their imprisonment.

From the other side of the table Denis watched with hesitation as Katie picked up on of the liberated photos and held it in front of watering green eyes. He knew which one she had chosen, he could see a faint image through the back but he didn't need this hint. Slowly the witch had lowered herself back into her chair, her hand rising into a fist which rested next to her mouth.

"It's the Christmas holiday we decided to stay at school," she murmured, her fist unclenched and running through her hair. "We decided just to find every passage way and trap door we could and tried to remember every password to every doorway behind a statue or portrait. They had given the map to Harry a few weeks later. "

She stared at the picture for a long time. He knew she was watching herself and the twins, aged 15 years, sitting at the long table in the Great Hall, Fred and George sitting on opposite sides with the Marauder's Map laid out inbetween them. She had been sitting next to Fred, meticulously scribing what they knew and what they had yet to learn, and occasionally elbowing Fred in the ribs for no doubt a snippy comment.

Finally she had placed the picture down in front of her and the two tangible citizens of wizarding Europe watched as Fred Weasley, forever held captive in his 4 inch by 6 inch frame, , plant a kiss on the temple of 15 year old Katie Bell.

Denis looked up and saw Katie cradle the side of her face in the palm of her hand, no doubt trying to inconspicuously rub the same spot on her forehead.

When her green eyes finally found his brown ones, they were accompanied by fat tears with a bit of her bottom lip. "Thank you Denis," she gave him a watery smile. "Thank you so much."

He gave her a grim smile back, pushing his chair back and making his way out of the Burrow. Once at the door Katie had found her spot by the door next to him.

"Molly and mostly everyone else are out and about," she placed a hand on his small shoulder, "I'll make sure they know who gave them such a great gift. And, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She gave him a crooked smile, "I can't say we were all as nice as we could have been to your brother. He deserved so much more."

He gave her a smile, "He loved every second of it and wouldn't have wanted it changed."

"You seem older than you are," her hand fell back to her side with another small smile, "Thanks again Creevey."

He made his way out with a nod and got to the end of the drive when he turned around and shouted back to the witch watching him leave, "I REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKED THAT ARTICLE IN THE QUIBBLER ABOUT UMBRIDGE!! AND TELL LUNA I LIKED HERS ON SNORKEL SHAKS!"

A new wave sweep towards him from doorway of a house that was home to many great heroes and many great hearts. As he walked away he wanted to dearly to be a part of it, not realizing his presence graced the place with a new light, unlike his brother's only in that it was a gentle luminous glow rather than a sharp flash.

**yeah, in my head this was going to be longer and betterer...er. but its not. my bad. and i apologize AGAIN 100obsessed because you really deserve more. i blame it on my inadequate amount of knowledge on the creevey boys and my inability to find time and study them up as peeps. im so sorry, you really really really REALLY deserve better cause youve been with me for long and such a faithful and wonderful reviewer and friend and i realy really apologize**

**anyway! please review and lots o love!!**


End file.
